Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocating mechanism for a fishing reel.
Background Information
In general, a spinning reel comprises a reciprocating mechanism that reciprocates a spool in the longitudinal direction relate to a reel body, in order to uniformly wind a fishing line onto a spool (refer to Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2009-55848). A conventional reciprocating mechanism mainly comprises a rotary drive mechanism (first rotating body), a rotary driven body (second rotating body), an intermediate transmission body (rotation transmission body), and a sliding body (movable body). A rotary drive body is rotated by a rotation of a handle shaft. The rotary driven body is disposed spaced apart from the rotary drive body. An intermediate transmission body transmits the rotation of the rotary drive body to the rotary driven body. A sliding body is disposed on a spool shaft and engaged with the rotary driven body.